PhelousGags
This is a comprehensive list of gags used by Phelous in Phelous's shows. Inappropriate Music/Sound effects Oftentimes, while reviewing bad movies, Phelous will overlay a particularly poorly acted, or unintentionally funny scene with goofy, upbeat music or cartoony sound effects. This will often be done in a "black comedy" style, as it has been used during particularly gory scenes. (Such as the scene in the Silent Hill movie where Pyramid Head tears the skin off of a woman. Phelous plays the Peanuts theme and cartoon SFX to match the actions.) Sitcom Laughter/Applause Usually after a goofy scene, or particularly bad joke, Phelous will overlay the scene with a laugh or applause track. Fatality! Being a fan of Mortal Kombat, as well as the creator of the Mortal Komedy series, Phelous will sometimes throw in the infamous "Fatality" text and sound effect at the end of a scene. (It's usually, but not always a death scene (like when used in the Mac and Me review.) After this, Sub-Zero shows up to scold him for it. Other MK references have shown up randomly in reviews, such as "Toasty!" Silent Hill/Resident Evil scenes A few times in differing reviews, there may be subtle references to the Silent Hill or Resident Evil games. He may throw in a cutscene, or use some music from the games. Muppet Show scenes Phelous is likely to add a clip from the Muppet Show into his reviews. Commonly used ones are Sam the Eagle's "You are all weirdos." and quite a few with Statler and Waldorf. Early credit rolls Occasionally, Phelous will edit the end credits after an early scene in the movie he's reviewing. He usually allows a pause for a fake out before continuing. Quote Titles Usually done when a bad, goofy, odd, or poorly delivered quote is uttered, a subtitle will appear as the quote is being said, usually in a very garish, fancy font. Examples of this are in each review: *"It's OK!" ("Mac and Me" review) *"Seriously, don't do that!" ("I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer" review) *"Politeness sake!" ("Funny Games" review) *"Gosh!" ("The Ruins" review) *"They used to say this place was haunted. I think they were right." ("Silent Hill" review) *"Have you been playing with dead cats?" ("Troll" review) *"You can't piss on hospitality! I won't allow it!" ("Troll 2" review) *"Help me!?", "WHHHAAAATTT the fuck?!" and "Why?" ("Skinned Deep" review) *"You are not going to leave your job to go out and chase some foolishness!" ("Hobgoblins" review) *"Hey come on out now... or I'm going to leave you here." ("Troll 3" review) *"OOH FACED!" ("Cabin Fever" review) *"How do I know you don't got explosives in this thing? IT'S A CAMERA!" ("Midnight Meat Train" review) *"NO! He's restrained." ("Day of the Dead" review) *"YOU let them out!" ("Resident Evil" review) *"GTA MOTHERFUCKER!" ("Resident Evil: Apocalypse" review) *"You can't kill me!" ("Resident Evil: Extinction" review) *"You seem like you were expecting me." ("FearDotCom" review) Who's That Character? What started as a bit of Phelous randomness in the Day of the Dead review became a running gag in his Resident Evil review. Phelous will "pause" the review as if heading to a commercial break, and in a direct parody of the Pokemon TV show, have a silhouetted image of a Channel Awesome contributor while yelling the line, "Who's that Character?" After another pause, the "character" will be revealed, along with them spouting a catch phrase. *Day of the Dead review **Character: Linkara ** Catch Phrase: I AM A MAN! *Resident Evil review **Character: Coldguy **Catch Phrase: (Coldguy's laugh) Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Running Gags